


Sanji x Reader One Shot [Angst]

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Other, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Sanji gets Hanahaki because he doesn’t think the reader loves him, but she does and either a. they found out too late or b. they find out in the nick of time. I love the way you write, thank you for doing all our asks ❤ ]





	Sanji x Reader One Shot [Angst]

“How do I look?” you asked while smoothing out your suit’s lapels continuously, eyeing yourself up and down in the mirror.

“Why do you care so much about it? It’s just dinner.” a huge cloud of perfume blew in your direction as Nami sprinkled a rather overwhelming amount on herself. 

“It’s his  _birthday_.”

“You guys should get laid after this,” she said with a slight smirk and, tugging her arm around yours, marched off with you to the dining room.

* * *

“I’m telling you, get a freaking grip,” Zoro hissed while wiping the dish dry. “You’re such a coward, it’s pissing me off.”

Sanji just sighed and handed the greenie another wet plate. Coughing, he quickly flushed a pile of petals down the sink before anyone could notice it. “I just don’t see a point in that, Zoro-kun. She doesn’t-”

He didn’t finish when his eyes landed on both you and Nami, as you walked down the stairs. The sting in his heart was so  _random_ , so  _surprising_ , he almost bent in half from breathlessness. The dish he’s been holding made a huge mess across the floor when he dropped it, making it shatter into million pieces.

“You look ravishing,” he muttered, but you didn’t hear. Your grip on Nami’s hand got a bit stronger, as you desperately tried to block out the anxiety creeping it’s way into your gut.

_What if I won’t get a better chance than this? Should I confess tonight?_

Zoro hemmed and started picking out the plate’s remains, his gaze landing accusingly on Sanji; but he didn’t comment on anything.

“May i sit here?” you asked, pointing at a free chair beside the table. 

“Yes, (Name)-chan, it’s right next to me!~” Sanji’s exclaim ringed around the kitchen, as he tried to force a positive tone into his voice. The sight of her was always painful for him, but tonight? She was so close, but also so  _oblivious_ of all the love he could offer her. All he needed was an approving nod of her hand. 

The way her shoulders dropped at his words made him shiver from pain. 

“Oh.”

The cough returned with triple force at her disappointed sigh. Did she have to be so  _obvious_? So  _cruel_? 

He stopped Nami when she wanted to come closer, as he rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch a breath. “I’m alright, Nami-san. I just need some air, excuse me~”

When he left, silence lingered in the kitchen for far too long. You didn’t know what was it, but there was a certain feeling in your gut, a very  _cold_ one, that suggested the night wasn’t going to end well. 

“Nami-,” you still haven’t let go of her hand, but only now you’ve realized just how desperate your iron grip around her has become. “Something’s not right.”

“Go check on him. I’ll take care of the cake,” she said and gestured at Zoro, who was currently sprawled on the floor, still fighting with the dish’s remains. He cut his finger on one of them and started sucking on it, his expression dripping with annoyance. “Bring out the cake, Zoro.” You heard Nami say before you closed the kitchen’s door behind you. It would’ve made you smile, if the worrying gut-clench hadn’t been deepening in your stomach with each second.

_Something’s definitely wrong._

The night was cold, a wind blowing on the deck producing a wheezing sound that made you shiver. Other members of the crew were probably still in their cabins, either getting ready for Sanji’s celebration or simply waking up from their evening nap.

Your eyes darted from one corner of the ship to the other. Finally, you spotted a trembling silhouette, pressed against the ship’s railing. 

He was curled into a ball, his arms looped around his knees as dozens of petals sprinkled from between his lips and piled on the floor. 

You jogged to the man and, kneeling beside him, immediately guided your hand to his hair, stroking them softly in a calming manner. “Oh God, are you alright?”

His eyes were already watery when he bored them into yours. And when his bottom lip quivered as he tried to speak, it felt as if your heart was being dissected into million pieces, one by one. 

“Everything’s wrong when I’m not with you,” he breathed. You watched the tears gather in the corner of his eyes when the cough got to him again, and this time it didn’t give him even a little bit of slack.

You were helpless when he loudly gasped for air, but the accumulation of petals literally filled his mouth and dripped down his chin, resting in the hem of his silky shirt. He was choking and gagging on the flowers, his chest heaving up and down desperately. 

The first instinct was to call for Chopper and beg him to save his life. But something stopped you, a faint thought in the back of your head. The cough, the petals, his behavior. Was it really it? Did he really suffer from the disease you only read about in the books? 

“Sanji,” you said, cupping his face gently to force him to look into your eyes. At this point, his whole body convulsed from waves of pain raging in his veins. He was dying, literally dying in front of your eyes. “You idiot.”

Ignoring the devilish petals, you leaned in and kissed him, your hands moving from his cheeks to ruffle his hair as you climbed into his lap. He inhaled sharply at the action but was just too stunned and too tired to kiss back, but it was okay.

His chest seemingly relaxed against yours as your lips pressed against his even more. “You total idiot.”

His tears rubbed against your cheeks but you ignored it, caressing the back of his head and neck affectionately. His closeness felt  _so_ right, already so familiar, as if you’ve been in his arms your whole life.

The cough withdrew, his arms sneaking around your waist. He finally mustered enough energy to fight your lips, but it was faint,  _tender_. Just as you imagined his kiss would be. 

“Why am I still alive?” he asked, his voice cracking at the end; the tears hadn’t stopped falling from his eyes for even a second. 

“Guess.” you pecked his lips again and again, your hips involuntarily swinging against his thighs as he jerked you closer to his chest. You understood him well - spending so much time, longing for a person who both of you thought hadn’t felt the same way, and now, realizing that all it took was an innocent confession… Your whole being wanted to be as close to him as possible. “Why didn’t you tell me about all this?” 

His tears stained the lapels of your suit as he buried his head in the crook of your neck, quiet whimpers escaping his mouth one by one. “(Name)-san~” 

He repeated your name over and over again, as you cooed sweet nothings into his ear. For the first time since you could remember, your heart felt light. 

The quiet night surrounded both of you, as you relished in each other’s presence; the only indication of evil that tried to creep it’s way between the two of you were the piles of petals, scattered on the ship’s deck all around you.


End file.
